Точка зрения пони/Галерея
1= Пролог: Возвращение из их поездки на лодке ---- Twilight Sparkle trotting through Ponyville S6E22.png Spike_follows_Twilight_through_Ponyville_S6E22.png Spike_--can_you_slow_down_a_bit---_S6E22.png Spike_sweaty_and_out_of_breath_S6E22.png Twilight_excitedly_bouncing_up_and_down_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--can't_wait_to_hear_all_about_it--_S6E22.png Twilight_drags_Spike_along_with_magic_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_with_Spike_on_her_back_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--maybe_the_rest_of_us_not_going--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_smiling_in_Ponyville_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_climbing_the_train_station_steps_S6E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_arrive_at_the_train_station_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--wanted_to_try_something_new--_S6E22.png Spike_--I_guess_a_boat_trip_qualifies--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--they'll_talk_over_each_other--_S6E22.png Twilight_giving_Spike_parchment_and_quill_S6E22.png Spike_holding_a_scroll_and_quill_unamused_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_the_train_arriving_S6E22.png Friendship_Express_pulls_into_the_station_S6E22.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_in_the_train_car_door_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_and_Spike_in_shock_S6E22.png Splitscreen_of_AJ,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_looking_at_each_other_S6E22.png Twilight_nervously_asks_--how_was_the_trip---_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_grinning_nervously_at_her_friends_S6E22.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_caught_in_the_train_door_S6E22.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_struggling_to_exit_the_door_S6E22.png AJ,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_stumble_out_of_the_train_door_S6E22.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_mad_at_each_other_S6E22.png Applejack_and_Rarity_walking_away_S6E22.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_go_their_separate_ways_S6E22.png Spike_--at_least_you_won't_have_to_worry--_S6E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_worried_about_their_friends_S6E22.png |-| 2= Подготовка к чаепитию / Письма ---- Twilight Sparkle setting up the party table S6E22.png Spike_sets_plate_of_cookies_on_the_table_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_inspecting_the_teapot_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_polishing_the_teapot_S6E22.png Twilight_--what_happened_on_that_boat_trip--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--everypony_will_feel_better--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_knock_at_the_door_S6E22.png Twilight_sees_Spike_about_to_eat_a_cookie_S6E22.png Twilight_takes_cookie_away_from_Spike_S6E22.png Spike_crosses_his_arms_annoyed_at_Twilight_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_hears_knock_at_the_door_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_opens_a_castle_door_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_welcoming_her_friends_S6E22.png Gummy,_Winona,_and_Opalescence_appear_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_greeting_her_friends'_pets_S6E22.png Pets_entering_Twilight_Sparkle's_castle_S6E22.png Spike_looking_for_Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_looks_confused_at_Spike_S6E22.png Opalescence_nuzzling_Twilight's_hooves_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_reads_Rarity's_note_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I'd_rather_not_associate_with--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_shocked_by_Rarity's_note_S6E22.png Spike_reading_Rarity's_note_S6E22.png Spike_--Rarity's_not_coming---_S6E22.png Spike_--I_polished_my_scales_for_nothing--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_rolls_her_eyes_at_Spike_S6E22.png Winona_in_swivel_chair_as_Gummy_climbs_onto_table_S6E22.png Applejack's_note_levitates_out_of_Winona's_mouth_S6E22.png Winona_scratching_herself_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_reading_Applejack's_note_S6E22.png Spike_watches_Opalescence_walk_away_S6E22.png Twilight_and_Spike_look_at_each_other_concerned_S6E22.png Gummy_reaches_for_a_cookie_with_his_tongue_S6E22.png Twilight_reads_Pinkie's_note_on_Gummy's_stomach_S6E22.png Twilight_--in_the_middle_of_a_very_important_cupcake--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_upset_by_Pinkie_Pie's_note_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--come_on,_Spike!--_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_goes_to_meet_her_friends_S6E22.png Spike_stuffing_cookies_into_his_mouth_S6E22.png Spike_running_with_cookie-stuffed_mouth_S6E22.png |-| 3= История Рарити - Часть 1 ---- Rarity looking messy in a mirror S6E22.png Rarity_removing_seaweed_from_her_mane_S6E22.png Rarity_brushing_her_mane_S6E22.png Rarity's_brush_snags_in_her_mane_S6E22.png Rarity_discovers_a_crab_in_her_mane_S6E22.png Rarity_disgusted_by_the_crab_S6E22.png Rarity_--my_mane_wasn't_made_to_support--_S6E22.png Crab_looking_sad_S6E22.png Crab_crawling_away_with_a_pout_S6E22.png Rarity_levitating_her_ruined_coat_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--I_don't_know,_Rarity--_S6E22.png Rarity_throwing_her_coat_in_the_trash_S6E22.png Rarity_--just_another_innocent_casualty--_S6E22.png Twilight_asking_Rarity_about_the_boat_trip_S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--Spike_and_I_were_wondering--_S6E22.png Twilight_gives_Spike_a_scroll_and_quill_again_S6E22.png Spike_looking_at_Twilight_frustrated_S6E22.png Rarity_--I_don't_know_if_I'll_ever_be_able--_S6E22.png Rarity_--it's_far_too_painful!--_S6E22.png Rarity_collapses_on_her_fainting_couch_S6E22.png Spike_--if_it's_too_difficult_to_talk_about--_S6E22.png Spike_gives_the_scroll_back_to_Twilight_S6E22.png Rarity_--since_you_dragged_it_out_of_me--_S6E22.png Rarity_--it_all_started_at_the_docks--_S6E22.png Rarity_--wanted_to_get_out_of_their_element--_S6E22.png Rarity_--I_thought_I_would_surprise_them--_S6E22.png The_Seaward_Shoals_docks_S6E22.png Rarity_approaches_the_ship_with_a_porter_pony_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_grins_nervously_at_Rarity_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_and_Rarity_look_back_at_Applejack_S6E22.png Applejack_dressed_like_a_salty_sea_captain_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--a_portent_for_trouble--_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--a_treacherous_and_perilous_journey--_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--we_sail_to_adventure--_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--or_our_very_doom--_S6E22.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_look_at_each_other_confused_S6E22.png Rarity_--no_idea_what_you_just_said--_S6E22.png Rarity_--your_wardrobe_is_delightfully_seaworthy--_S6E22.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_grinning_at_Applejack_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_walking_to_the_ship_S6E22.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie's_ship_sets_sail_S6E22.png Rarity_levitates_large_food_tray_out_of_her_bag_S6E22.png Applejack,_Rarity,_and_Pinkie_sailing_on_a_boat_S6E22.png Rarity's_fancy_food_platter_S6E22.png Applejack_and_Pinkie_look_at_Rarity's_platter_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--I_brought_food_too!--_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_reveals_a_picnic_basket_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_dumps_snacks_onto_the_floor_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_presenting_a_variety_of_snacks_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--lots_of_other_super-yummy_stuff!--_S6E22.png Rarity_--that_all_looks_positively--_S6E22.png Rarity_humoring_Pinkie_Pie_S6E22.png Rarity_levitates_a_cucumber_sandwich_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_inspects_cucumber_sandwich_S6E22.png Pinkie_inspecting_a_cucumber_sandwich_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_shouting_in_frustration_S6E22.png Applejack_angrily_tosses_Rarity's_platter_overboard_S6E22.png Rarity_and_Pinkie_look_over_side_of_the_ship_S6E22.png Rarity's_treats_sink_into_the_water_S6E22.png Bubbles_rising_to_the_water's_surface_S6E22.png Rarity_apologizing_to_Applejack_S6E22.png Rarity_--no_idea_you_had_such_distaste--_S6E22.png Applejack_laughing_like_a_pirate_S6E22.png Applejack_laughs_like_a_sea_pirate_S6E22.png |-| 4= История Рарити - Часть 2 ---- Spike in complete disbelief S6E22.png Twilight_Sparkle_--that_doesn't_sound_like_Applejack--_S6E22.png Spike_nodding_in_agreement_with_Twilight_S6E22.png Rarity_--because_it_gets_even_worse--_S6E22.png Rarity_--Pinkie_tried_to_lighten_the_mood--_S6E22.png Pinata_raised_in_Rarity's_story_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--it's_pinata_o'clock!--_S6E22.png Pinkie_offers_pinata_stick_to_Rarity_in_Rarity's_story_S6E22.png Rarity_accepting_the_pinata_stick_S6E22.png Rarity_about_to_levitate_the_pinata_stick_S6E22.png Rarity_hears_lightning_S6E22.png Rarity_looks_into_the_distance_S6E22.png The_ship_starts_to_sail_into_choppy_waters_S6E22.png Applejack_laughing_mad_S6E22.png Applejack_--the_very_heart_of_that_maelstrom!--_S6E22.png Applejack_cuts_the_ship_wheel_right_S6E22.png The_ponies'_ship_sails_into_the_maelstrom_S6E22.png Pinkie_and_Rarity_looking_at_the_storm_S6E22.png The_ship_sails_straight_through_the_storm_S6E22.png Rarity_tries_to_talk_to_Applejack_S6E22.png Rarity_--maybe_we_should_steer_the_ship--_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--this_be_the_only_way--_S6E22.png Applejack_points_at_Plunder_Cove_on_the_map_S6E22.png Rarity_looking_at_the_lightning_S6E22.png Lightning_storm_S6E22.png The_ponies'_ship_rocks_uneasily_in_the_storm_S6E22.png Rarity_--if_I_took_a_quick_look-see_at_that_map--_S6E22.png Rarity_tries_to_take_the_map_from_Applejack_S6E22.png Applejack_takes_the_map_back_from_Rarity_S6E22.png Rarity_tries_reaching_for_the_map_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--no_mutiny_aboard_me_ship!--_S6E22.png Pinkie_snatches_the_map_away_from_Applejack_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--look_at_me!--_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_puts_on_a_captain's_hat_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_--I'm_the_captain_too!--_S6E22.png Applejack_grabs_the_map_from_Pinkie_Pie_S6E22.png Ponies_fight_over_the_map_in_Rarity's_story_S6E22.png Rarity_tugging_on_the_map_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_tugging_on_the_map_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_tugging_on_the_map_S6E22.png Main_three_swept_away_by_rushing_water_S6E22.png Pinkie_Pie_stumbling_backward_on_the_ship_S6E22.png Applejack_looking_mad_toward_the_swell_S6E22.png Giant_swell_rises_out_of_the_water_S6E22.png Pirate_Applejack_--is_that_all_you've_got-!--_S6E22.png Applejack_laughing_in_the_face_of_danger_S6E22.png Ponies'_ship_consumed_by_the_tidal_wave_S6E22.png |-| 5= Уточнение истории Рарити / Визит к Пинки Пай ---- Twilight and Spike kept in suspense S6E22.png Spike --then what happened-!-- S6E22.png Rarity filing her hooves S6E22.png Rarity --the boat sank obviously-- S6E22.png Twilight and Spike looking bewildered S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --some sort of sea madness-- S6E22.png Twilight and Spike skeptical of Rarity's story S6E22.png Rarity --after all the effort I put in-- S6E22.png Rarity --the exact luxury cruise they needed-- S6E22.png Rarity --that is how Applejack thanked me!-- S6E22.png Spike --in the middle of the ocean-- S6E22.png Spike --how in Equestria did you get back--- S6E22.png Rarity lying back on her couch S6E22.png Rarity --you'll have to forgive me-- S6E22.png Rarity --far too emotionally drained-- S6E22.png Rarity acting emotionally drained S6E22.png Twilight --don't suppose there's any chance-- S6E22.png Twilight suggests that Rarity is exaggerating S6E22.png Rarity offended by Twilight's suggestion S6E22.png Rarity --that is exactly what happened!-- S6E22.png Rarity --you can ask Pinkie Pie-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie already looking annoyed S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --so that's what Rarity said-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie putting muffins in the oven S6E22.png Pinkie Pie slams the oven door closed S6E22.png Twilight --we thought there was a chance-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --embellished the story-- S6E22.png Spike about to lick blue frosting S6E22.png Twilight levitates baking spatula out of Spike's claw S6E22.png Spike realizes his hand is empty S6E22.png Twilight giving him a scroll and quill yet again S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --of course not!-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie scoffing S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --that's just silly!-- S6E22.png Pinkie --no way Applejack could've sank the boat!-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --I knew it!-- S6E22.png Spike --that's a relief-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie shouting --because Rarity did!-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike incredulous S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --it all started on the docks-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie shaking baking supplies off her head S6E22.png Baking supplies land on kitchen counter S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --wanted to get out of their element-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --so I figured I'd throw them-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --I guess Rarity had other ideas-- S6E22.png |-| 6= История Пинки - Часть 1 ---- Seaward Shoals in Pinkie Pie's story S6E22.png Pinkie Pie happily approaches the ship S6E22.png Pinkie meets Applejack at the docks S6E22.png Applejack and Pinkie look back at Rarity S6E22.png Rarity with a dozen porter ponies S6E22.png Rarity --a day of opulence-- S6E22.png Rarity --decadence and extravagance!-- S6E22.png Applejack and Pinkie look at each other uncertain S6E22.png Pinkie Pie sarcastic --that sounds fun-- S6E22.png Applejack saluting --ahoy, mateys!-- S6E22.png Applejack --batten down the hatches, y'all-- S6E22.png Applejack gesturing toward the boat S6E22.png Applejack --a boat ride of adventure!-- S6E22.png Applejack grinning excitedly S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --I can live with that-- S6E22.png Rarity grinning a wide grin S6E22.png AJ and Pinkie watch Rarity board the boat S6E22.png AJ and Pinkie look at line of porter ponies S6E22.png AJ surprised by so many porter ponies S6E22.png Incredibly long line of porter ponies S6E22.png Ship sets sail in Pinkie Pie's story S6E22.png Pinkie Pie sets down a tray of treats S6E22.png Main three on the boat in Pinkie's story S6E22.png Applejack and Pinkie marveling at snacks S6E22.png Pinkie Pie offering snacks to Rarity S6E22.png Pinkie Pie offers cotton candy to Rarity S6E22.png Rarity snooty --those all look simply-- S6E22.png Rarity briefly lowers her sunglasses S6E22.png Rarity --unfit for a luxury cruise-- S6E22.png Rarity levitating her big food tray S6E22.png Pinkie's snacks replaced with Rarity's tray S6E22.png Applejack and Pinkie look at Rarity's snacks S6E22.png Rarity levitating a cucumber sandwich S6E22.png Rarity grinning pompously S6E22.png Pinkie with cucumber sandwich stuffed in her mouth S6E22.png Pinkie Pie eating cucumber sandwich S6E22.png Applejack --are those chocolate chips--- S6E22.png Rarity levitates her food tray off the table S6E22.png Rarity's snacks go overboard in Pinkie's story S6E22.png Pinkie and Applejack looking overboard S6E22.png Pinkie and AJ looking at each other disappointed S6E22.png Rarity --so ten seconds ago-- S6E22.png |-| 7= История Пинки - Часть 2 ---- Twilight Sparkle --that doesn't sound like Rarity-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --just wait until you hear-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --super-fun party boat games-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --Rarity was a real wet blanket-- S6E22.png Pinata set up in Pinkie Pie's story S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --it's pinata time!-- S6E22.png Pinkie excitedly squishes her cheeks S6E22.png Pinkie offers pinata stick to opulent Rarity S6E22.png Rarity laughing snootily at Pinkie Pie S6E22.png Rarity stops laughing S6E22.png Rarity --you were serious-- S6E22.png Rarity dismissive --that's adorable-- S6E22.png Rarity walking away from Pinkie Pie S6E22.png Applejack --I'll give it a go!-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --that's the spirit!-- S6E22.png Pinkie excited to play with Applejack S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --get this boat party started!-- S6E22.png Pinkie puts a blindfold on Applejack S6E22.png Applejack wearing a blindfold S6E22.png Pinkie Pie spins Applejack around S6E22.png Applejack stumbles around dizzily S6E22.png Applejack stumbles across the ship deck dizzy S6E22.png Applejack hears a lightning storm S6E22.png Applejack partially lifts her blindfold S6E22.png Pinkie Pie looking at the storm S6E22.png The ponies' ship sails into stormy weather S6E22.png Applejack struggles to turn ship the other way S6E22.png Sea water washes over Pinkie's board games S6E22.png Pinkie's board games get washed away S6E22.png Pinkie Pie looking sad S6E22.png Pinkie hears Applejack and Rarity argue S6E22.png Applejack and Rarity fight over the map S6E22.png Pinkie Pie mistakes fight for tug-of-war S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --now we're talking!-- S6E22.png Applejack and Rarity fighting over the map S6E22.png Pinkie Pie joins the tug-of-war 'game' S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --whoever wins gets to be captain!-- S6E22.png Ponies fight over the map in Pinkie's story S6E22.png Rarity fiercely pulls on the map S6E22.png Applejack fiercely pulls on the map S6E22.png Pinkie Pie notices something S6E22.png Pinkie --one of us should just be captain-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie points to ship steering wheel S6E22.png Ship steering wheel spins out of control S6E22.png Rarity gallops toward the ship's bow S6E22.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack stumble backward S6E22.png Pinkie Pie and Applejack looking very worried S6E22.png Rarity stands at the bow of the ship S6E22.png Rarity watching the rising swell S6E22.png Pinkie Pie shocked --what-!-- S6E22.png Applejack unable to steer the ship S6E22.png Ship gets washed away in Pinkie's story S6E22.png |-| 8= Уточнение истории Пинки Пай / Визит к Эпплджек ---- Pinkie finishes telling her side of the story S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --that's why the boat sinking-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --that seems... odd-- S6E22.png Pinkie looks offended by Twilight's implication S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --we trust you, of course-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --but it's all so...-- S6E22.png Twilight tries to think of the right word S6E22.png Twilight calls Pinkie's story --extraordinary-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --it's extraordinary, all right-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --that's exactly what happened!-- S6E22.png Pinkie --the only thing I might've gotten wrong-- S6E22.png Pinkie --there were even more porter ponies!-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --you should talk to Applejack-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle considers asking Applejack S6E22.png Spike --if the boat sank-- S6E22.png Spike --how did you all get rescued--- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --oh, that's easy-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie smelling smoke S6E22.png Pinkie realizes her muffins are burning S6E22.png Twilight and Spike see Pinkie speed off S6E22.png Spike angrily jumps off the kitchen counter S6E22.png Spike --we've gotta go talk to Applejack-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --she'll straighten this out-- S6E22.png Spike --I just really, really wanna know-- S6E22.png Spike --that'd be great too-- S6E22.png Applejack bucking a tree S6E22.png Apples fall out of the tree S6E22.png Applejack --hold on a tick-- S6E22.png Applejack --Pinkie Pie says it's Rarity's fault-- S6E22.png Applejack --Rarity says I sank the boat--- S6E22.png Applejack --that's plumb crazy!-- S6E22.png Applejack telling her side of the story S6E22.png Applejack --wanted to get out of their element-- S6E22.png Twilight gives Spike the scroll and quill once more S6E22.png Spike taking notes while very annoyed S6E22.png |-| 9= История Эпплджек - Часть 1 ---- Seaward Shoals in Applejack's story S6E22.png Rarity wearing an elegant suit S6E22.png Rarity meets Applejack at the docks S6E22.png Applejack and Rarity look back at Pinkie Pie S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --you can shake a stick at-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie with a derpy grin S6E22.png Pinkie Pie pulling a stick out of her mane S6E22.png Pinkie Pie derp-eyed and holding a stick S6E22.png Applejack confused by Pinkie's behavior S6E22.png Applejack calls her friends --mateys-- S6E22.png Applejack --wait 'til you see the high seas adventure-- S6E22.png Applejack reveals a treasure map S6E22.png Applejack looking up at the ship deck S6E22.png Pinkie and Rarity already on the ship S6E22.png Applejack rolling the map back up S6E22.png Applejack boarding the ship S6E22.png Ship sets sail in Applejack's story S6E22.png Applejack extending a telescope S6E22.png Old pirate ship washed up on a reef S6E22.png Applejack smiling to her friends S6E22.png Applejack disappointed by her distracted friends S6E22.png Pinkie offering snacks to elegant Rarity S6E22.png Rarity refusing Pinkie Pie's snacks S6E22.png Rarity says --darling-- over and over S6E22.png Rarity levitating her tray of fancy snacks S6E22.png Applejack and Pinkie behold Rarity's snacks S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --I can fit them all in my mouth!-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie tries to eat the entire food tray S6E22.png Rarity --Pinkie, darling, please!-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie opening and closing her mouth S6E22.png Applejack stepping on a volleyball S6E22.png Applejack losing her balance S6E22.png Pinkie Pie biting on her tongue S6E22.png Elegant Rarity staring straight at Applejack S6E22.png Applejack trips on top of Rarity S6E22.png Rarity's snacks go overboard in Applejack's story S6E22.png Pinkie, Rarity, and AJ looking overboard S6E22.png Applejack tries to apologize to Rarity S6E22.png Rarity --well, I never!-- S6E22.png Rarity turns her nose up at Applejack S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --me neither!-- S6E22.png Pinkie turns her nose up at Applejack S6E22.png Applejack feeling ashamed S6E22.png |-| 10= История Эпплджек - Часть 2 ---- Twilight and Spike don't believe Applejack's story S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --do you want to say it-- S6E22.png Spike --I'll go-- S6E22.png Spike --doesn't sound like Rarity or Pinkie Pie-- S6E22.png Applejack --it gets a sight worse than that-- S6E22.png Pinata set up in Applejack's story S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --it's P.W.T.-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --Pinata Whacking Time!-- S6E22.png Pinkie offers pinata stick to elegant Rarity S6E22.png Rarity --a base pastime for common ponies-- S6E22.png Rarity refusing the pinata stick S6E22.png Elegant Rarity walking away from Pinkie Pie S6E22.png Pinkie Pie shrugging S6E22.png Pinkie Pie looking toward Applejack S6E22.png Applejack happily steering the ship S6E22.png Pinkie sneaking up on Applejack S6E22.png Pinkie laughing behind Applejack S6E22.png Applejack hears Pinkie Pie laughing S6E22.png Applejack looking very confused S6E22.png Pinkie puts blindfold on Applejack from behind S6E22.png Applejack suddenly wearing a blindfold S6E22.png Pinkie spins Applejack around without warning S6E22.png Applejack stumbling around dizzy S6E22.png Applejack stumbling across the ship deck S6E22.png Lightning strikes behind Applejack S6E22.png Applejack looking at the storm S6E22.png Applejack --we need to change course!-- S6E22.png Applejack looking at the map S6E22.png Rarity's aura appears around Applejack's map S6E22.png Rarity wants to use map as a tablecloth S6E22.png Applejack --the only way to find Plunder Cove-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie grabbing Applejack's map S6E22.png Pinkie Pie carefreely pulls on the map S6E22.png Ponies fight over the map in Applejack's story S6E22.png Elegant Rarity tugs on the map S6E22.png Pinkie Pie blissfully tugs on the map S6E22.png Applejack gets splashed with sea water S6E22.png Applejack worried and drenched S6E22.png Applejack looks at spinning steering wheel S6E22.png Ponies' ship sails the shaky waters S6E22.png Applejack's hat blowing away S6E22.png Applejack --hold on, everypony!-- S6E22.png Ship gets washed away in Applejack's story S6E22.png Twilight and Spike look at Spike's notes S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --Rarity and Pinkie's fault-- S6E22.png Applejack --yup!-- S6E22.png Applejack --if they ever apologized-- S6E22.png Spike --if they all blame each other-- S6E22.png Spike --get them to talk again-- S6E22.png Twilight and Spike don't know what to do S6E22.png |-| 11= Найдя правду ---- Twilight pacing in the Castle of Friendship throne room S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --there's gotta be some way-- S6E22.png Twilight --if Applejack, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity-- S6E22.png Twilight --keep not talking to each other-- S6E22.png Twilight --what good friends they really are-- S6E22.png Spike reading his notes closely S6E22.png Spike --their stories are so different-- S6E22.png Spike lowers his head in defeat S6E22.png Spike --we're never gonna figure out-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --their stories were different-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --they also had a lot in common-- S6E22.png Spike --they were all on a ship that sank-- S6E22.png Spike --that's about it-- S6E22.png Twilight rolls up the scroll of Spike's notes S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle pulls out a chalkboard S6E22.png Chalk drawing of cucumber sandwich S6E22.png Chalk drawing of bubbles S6E22.png Chalk drawing of tidal wave S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle thinking intently S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle makes a realization S6E22.png Twilight --I think I know how the boat sank-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --I have a pretty good idea-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle comes up with an idea S6E22.png Spike listens to Twilight Sparkle unsure S6E22.png |-| 12= Возвращение в Сиворд Шоалс ---- Twilight and Spike at the Seaward Shoals docks S6E22.png Spike --I hope this plan of yours works-- S6E22.png Twilight and Spike wait for their pony friends S6E22.png Applejack returns to the Seaward Shoals docks S6E22.png Applejack --Winona brought me your note-- S6E22.png Applejack --how can I help--- S6E22.png Rarity --Opalescence delivered your message-- S6E22.png Rarity --what's the emergency--- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie pops up between Rarity and Applejack S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --I might not have seen your note-- S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack scowl at each other S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ point the hoof at each other S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --I just didn't know how else-- S6E22.png Twilight appeals to her arguing friends S6E22.png Twilight fixing her friends' friendship emergency S6E22.png Applejack rolling her eyes S6E22.png Applejack --there's no emergency-- S6E22.png Applejack waiting for an apology S6E22.png Rarity shocked --an apology!-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie aghast at Applejack S6E22.png Pinkie --why would you want me to apologize-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie points the hoof at Rarity S6E22.png Rarity --what are you talking about--- S6E22.png Rarity points the hoof at Applejack S6E22.png Rarity --the middle of the ocean!-- S6E22.png Spike about to explode in anger S6E22.png Spike lets out a cry of frustration S6E22.png Spike --will somepony please tell me-- S6E22.png Spike begging the ponies for answers S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack look at each other S6E22.png The ponies' boat sinks into the water S6E22.png Applejack and Rarity emerge from the water S6E22.png AJ, Pinkie, and Rarity in the middle of the ocean S6E22.png AJ, Pinkie, and Rarity in knee-high water S6E22.png AJ, Pinkie, and Rarity a few feet away from the docks S6E22.png Rarity --it wasn't the middle of the ocean-- S6E22.png Spike slaps his own face with his claw S6E22.png Applejack --I don't appreciate bein' hornswoggled-- S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ leaving Seaward Shoals again S6E22.png Twilight --you each have a different perspective-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --if you come on the boat with me-- S6E22.png Twilight invites her friends for another boat ride S6E22.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie turn to face Twilight S6E22.png Rarity --not that I have any doubts-- S6E22.png Rarity --it will feel good for everypony to see-- S6E22.png Rarity glaring back at Applejack S6E22.png Applejack --I think we all know-- S6E22.png Applejack glaring at Pinkie Pie S6E22.png Pinkie Pie has no one to glare at S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --we sure do-- S6E22.png Twilight unties the boat's mooring line S6E22.png Twilight and Spike walking to the boat S6E22.png |-| 13= Объясняя что именно случилось ---- Twilight and friends go sailing S6E22.png Spike uncomfortable with the tension S6E22.png Spike --whatever you're looking for-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle searching for something S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle finds what she's looking for S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --I've got it all under control-- S6E22.png Applejack, Pinkie, and Rarity sulking with anger S6E22.png Twilight --all of your stories seem very different-- S6E22.png Twilight --they all had something in common-- S6E22.png AJ, Pinkie, and Rarity look at Twilight surprised S6E22.png Spike opening a cooler S6E22.png Spike presents a small package to Twilight S6E22.png Twilight unwraps a cucumber sandwich S6E22.png Applejack --what in the hay does that have to do-- S6E22.png Cucumber sandwich gets tossed overboard S6E22.png Rarity --waste a perfectly good hors d'oeuvre-- S6E22.png Twilight --you also mentioned the bubbling water-- S6E22.png Cucumber sandwich sinks into the water S6E22.png Bubbles rise to the water's surface again S6E22.png Twilight and friends look at bubbling water S6E22.png Twilight levitates the boat over a swell S6E22.png Twilight --the favorite food of the tri-horned bunyip-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --bubbles followed by a swell-- S6E22.png Twilight --when they swim up to the shallows-- S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ looking skeptical S6E22.png Applejack --attracted a tri-horned whatchamacallit-- S6E22.png Rarity --with cucumber sandwiches--- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --sounds like a stretch-- S6E22.png Ponies and Spike look up at the bunyip S6E22.png Twilight and friends meet the bunyip S6E22.png The tri-horned bunyip waving hello S6E22.png Tri-horned bunyip rolls over in the water S6E22.png Rarity in disbelief S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --a tri-horned bunyip!-- S6E22.png Twilight --accidentally knocked over your boat-- S6E22.png Tri-horned bunyip nodding its head S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --nothing to do with the capsizing-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle answering --nope!-- S6E22.png |-| 14= Примирение / Роскошная приключенческая вечеринка на лодке ---- Rarity --the bunyip is responsible-- S6E22.png Rarity --it still doesn't excuse-- S6E22.png Rarity still angry at Applejack S6E22.png Applejack aghast at Rarity S6E22.png Applejack still angry at Rarity and Applejack S6E22.png Pinkie Pie struck speechless S6E22.png Pinkie Pie still bitter toward her friends S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and Applejack hear Twilight S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --you spent so much time-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle explains to her friends S6E22.png Applejack --wait a minute-- S6E22.png Applejack --all those games and things for us-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --of course!-- S6E22.png Pinkie --the boat trip was the perfect time-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --silly and fun!-- S6E22.png Rarity --trying to give the two of you-- S6E22.png Rarity --the elegant cruise I thought you deserved-- S6E22.png Applejack --I just wanted to give you two-- S6E22.png Applejack --somethin' new and different-- S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ have a collective realization S6E22.png Rarity --that is so sweet-- S6E22.png Rarity --gone through so much trouble-- S6E22.png Rarity touched by her friends' thoughtfulness S6E22.png Applejack --not half as much trouble-- S6E22.png Applejack makes amends with Rarity and Pinkie S6E22.png Rarity, Pinkie, and AJ look to Twilight again S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle --even long time friends need-- S6E22.png Twilight Sparkle and Spike smile with relief S6E22.png Pinkie Pie --something I'd like to communicate-- S6E22.png Pinkie Pie inviting Twilight for a group hug S6E22.png Rarity --let's never fight again!-- S6E22.png Ponies and Spike share a group hug S6E22.png Tri-horned bunyip wants a hug too S6E22.png Applejack invites the bunyip into the hug S6E22.png Ponies and tri-horned bunyip group hug S6E22.png Pinkie's pinata is raised once more S6E22.png The bunyip has party fun with Pinkie Pie S6E22.png Applejack fishes a treasure chest out of the sea S6E22.png Treasure chest with bits and goblets S6E22.png Rarity making ice cream sundaes S6E22.png Rarity gives an ice cream sundae to Applejack S6E22.png Spike dourly taking notes for Twilight S6E22.png Twilight --nothing like a luxurious adventure boat party-- S6E22.png Twilight levitates notes out of Spike's claws S6E22.png Twilight gives Spike an ice cream sundae S6E22.png Spike smiling goofily at Twilight Sparkle S6E22.png Ponies and bunyip having fun on the ocean S6E22.png |-| en:P.P.O.V. (Pony Point of View)/Gallery Категория:Галереи эпизодов шестого сезона